Mine!
by valnee
Summary: "..aku menyukaimu." ..ia sudah benar-benar ingin merajamnya itu dengan guntingnya. Aomine diacuhkan. "Akashi Seijurou!" ia merona. "..kau manis sekali...Seijurou." "Daiki sialan!". AoAka. Mind to RnR? -cover bukan milik saya-


**Mine!**

 **Pair**

" **Aomine Daiki x Akashi Seijurou"**

 **Disclaimer**

" **Kuroko No Basuke belongs Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei"**

 **Warning**

 **Gaje max, Sho-Ai, typo(s), amberegul, aneh, absurd, membosankan, etc.**

 **DLDR**

* * *

.

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kesalah satu sekolah di Tokyo, ia mengunjungi teman _kisedai_ -nya dulu yang sekarang merangkap menjadi kekasihnya.

Hari ini Akashi tak terlalu sibuk seperti biasanya, waktu untuk bersantainya ia gunakan untuk mengunjungi kekasihnya di Tokyo.

Biasanya kekasihnya yang mengunjunginya pada akhir pekan, tetapi sudah hampir 1 bulan ini, mereka tidak bertemu dikarenakan Akashi terlalu sibuk untuk diajak bertemu.

"Dai–"

Akashi menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia melihat kekasih dimnya sedang bersama seorang gadis, matanya menatap tajam kearah mereka.

Bisa diperhitungkan gadis itu tingginya tidak lebih dari Akashi, bahkan mungkin lebih pendek darinya, wajah gadis itu bisa dibilang cantik dan imut, rambutnya hitam bak langit malam dan di _ponytail_.

Gadis itu memberikan sebuah buku kepada kekasihnya, samar-samar Akashi mendengar suara gadis itu.

"A- _Arigatou_ "

Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum kearah kekasihnya lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Melihat gadis itu sudah menjauh, sekarang gantian Akashi mendekat kearah kekasihnya.

"Daiki.."

Yang punya namapun menolehkan kepalanya, "Aka–"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan itu, kita sudah berpacaran selama 6 bulan, Daiki." Akashi berdiri didepannya, "Panggil aku dengan namaku sendiri, bukan nama keluargaku."

Aomine Daiki –kekasih Akashi– meneguk ludah, "Seijurou" ucapnya lirih.

Akashi tersenyum senang, ia segera memeluk kekasih dimnya, "Aku merindukanmu Daiki."

Sedikit terkejut dengan pelukan dari Akashi, Aomine membelalakkan matanya sebentar lalu membalas pelukan dari kekasih kecilnya itu.

"Aku juga."

Mereka berpelukan dengan erat untuk melepas rindu selama 1 bulan tak bertemu ini.

"Lalu, apa yang membawamu kesini..Seijurou?"

Akashi berpikir sejenak, "Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi, bahwa aku merindukamu, Daiki."

Aomine mengacak rambut kekasihnya dengan gemas, "Ya baiklah, sekarang kau mau apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku merasa kau tak senang kalau aku berada disini." Akashi melipat tanganya didada, "Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah bosan berpacaran dengan orang sepertiku?"

 _Ada apa dengannya_ , Aomine menatap kekasihnya heran.

"Bosan? Tidak mungkin, kalau aku sudah bosan mungkin sedari tadi aku sudah menjauh darimu atau sedari sebulan yang lalu aku sudah memutuskanmu, Seijurou."

Akashi mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Hmm, kalau begitu, apa kau mengijinkan aku tidur dirumahmu hari ini, besok hari minggu dan aku tidak ada jadwal sama sekali, bagaimana?"

"Kau mau menginap? Dirumahku? Yakin? Yakin nanti kau akan pulang dengan selamat?" Aomine tersenyum miring.

Akashi mengeluarkan gunting laknatnya, "Kalau berani macam-macam denganku lagi, maka aku tak segan-segan akan membunuhmu langsung, sayang."

Aomine bergidik ngeri, kalau gunting sudah keluar dari tempatnya maka itu berarti serius –tidak bercanda lagi.

Ia hanya mengangguk menurut, Akashi menggandeng tangan kekasih dimnya dengan malu-malu, "A-Aku lapar, Daiki." Lirih Akashi.

"Ppfftt–" Aomine menahan tawanya, jarang sekali si kecil merah _absolute_ ini minta makan, "Saking rindunya denganku, kau sampai lupa makan, Tuan Muda Seijurou?"

Akashi merengut, "Diam, Daiki!" ia membuang mukanya yang bersemu. Aomine membalas gandengan tangan Akashi,

"Ayo!" Ia menarik Akashi untuk mengikutinya.

* * *

.

Mereka sekarang sedang makan di sebuah café dekat Touou Gakuen. Mereka menikmati makanannya dalam diam.

 **TING TONG**

Bunyi tersebut menandakan ada penggunjung yang datang.

"Eh, Daiki- _kun_..!"

"D-Dai- _kun_?"

Aomine dan Akashi menolehkan kepala mereka kesumber suara, dua orang gadis. Salah satu dari mereka adalah gadis yang bertemu dengan Aomine tadi didepan sekolah.

"Wah, tepat sekali.." salah satu dari mereka bersuara, Aomine menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Tepat? Apanya yang tepat, Kira?" tanya Aomine bingung.

Gadis yang tadi mengeluarkan suara pertama–Kira, menarik temannya untuk sedikit mendekat kearahnya.

 _Ah, itu gadis yang bersama Daiki tadi_ , Akashi melanjutkan acara makan siangnya yang terlambat itu.

"Tachi, tadi bilang ia ingin menemuimu, Daiki- _kun_." Kira menyenggol teman disebelahnya.

Sedangkan gadis yang disenggol pun jadi salah tingkah, "Ti-Tidak, a-aku tidak bilang be-begitu."

Gadis yang dipanggil Tachi menundukkan kepalanya, "Jangan malu begitu, Tachi."

"Lalu?"

Ah, Aomine terlalu malas berhubungan dengan perempuan karena dengan kehadiran Momoi Satsuki disampingnya sudah membuat dunianya menjadi ricuh.

Aomine menganggap semua perempuan itu sama dengan Satsuki, berisik, suka mengganggu, merepotkan dan cengeng, maka dari itu ia malas jika sudah berhubungan dengan perempuan.

"Kau dingin sekali, Daiki- _kun_ , ah, aku titip Tachi sebentar, aku mau keluar sebentar karena ada urusan penting, oke, _bye_." Kira segera melesat pergi.

Tachi masih diam ditempatnya, hatinya mengutuk teman karibnya yang satu itu dan ia mengutuk diri sendiri karena mau menerima ajakan dari temannya itu.

"Nona, apa kau tidak lelah berdiri disitu terus? Cepatlah duduk disebelah Daiki, jika kau menunggu Daiki untuk mempersilahkanmu duduk disebelahnya maka kau akan keburu mati berdiri, karena dia tak akan mengatakan itu."

Akashi tak menatap gadis yang ia ajak bicara itu, pandangannya masih tertuju pada makanan didepannya.

Tachi sedikit tersentak, _apa ia baru saja membaca pikiranku?_

Dengan perlahan ia duduk disebelah Aomine, Akashi melirik Aomine sekilas, terlihat kekasihnya itu cuek dengan gadis tersebut.

"A-Ano, Dai- _kun_ apa kau dan Momoi- _chan_ itu berpacaran?"

 **UHUK. UHUK.**

Akashi dan Aomine tersedak berjamaah.

"Pacaran? Aku dan Satsuki? Tidak tidak, kita hanya sebatas sahabat saja, lagi pula, Satsuki itu sudah memiliki pacar." Kilah Aomine cepat.

Mungkin sakin seringnya ia bersama Satsuki, ia jadi disangka berpacaran dengan gadis cerewet itu.

Hening. Suasana menjadi hening lagi.

"Da-Dai- _kun_ , apa aku mengganggumu makan?" Tachi menundukkan kepalanya.

Aomine menggeleng, "Tidak mengganggu sih, tetapi kau merusak suasana."

"E-Eh, ka-kalau begitu, aku pe-pergi saja–" Tachi yang hendak beranjak pergi tiba-tiba ditarik duduk kembali oleh Aomine.

Akashi yang melihat adegan itu seketika menjadi panas, api imajiner telah muncul dibelakangnya, ia ingin sekali menendang gadis itu menjauh dari kekasihnya.

"Maaf," Aomine melepas genggaman tangannya pada Tachi, "Maksudku, lebih baik kau tunggu Kira kembali kesini dulu baru pergi, aku tidak mau ditampar menggunakan sapu lagi oleh gadis gadungan itu."

Tachi bingung, "Ditampar?"

"Ya, ketika aku membiarkanmu pergi saat Kira menitipkanmu padaku, kalau tidak salah itu waktu istirahat." Kata Aomine sembari mengingat betapa sakitnya ditampar pakai sapu.

".."

Suasana hening meliputi mereka lagi, Akashi masih diam mendengarkan mereka baik-baik tak ingin membuat masalah dengan menebar gunting merahnya kearah si gadis itu.

"Dai- _kun_..!" panggil Tachi.

"Hnn."

"Aku menyukaimu."

 **DEG.**

Aomine membelalak, Akashi meremas sendok dan garpu yang sedang ia pegang.

"Huh?" Aomine menatap Tachi yang sedang menatapnya dengan pipi merona dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku menyukaimu, Dai- _kun_ , jadilah pa–"

 **BRAK**

Semua mata tertuju pada Akashi yang baru saja menggebrak meja, "Maaf saja nona, Daiki milikku dan aku mutlak." Ia menatap tajam gadis disebelah Aomine.

"Dia kekasihku, akan lebih baik jika kau pergi sekarang sebelum aku membunuhmu disini!" lanjutnya lagi.

Akashi muak diam saja, dalam hati ia sudah benar-benar ingin merajam gadis itu dengan guntingnya.

"Ke-Kekasih?"

"Ya, dia kekasihku, bukankah tadi aku bilang kau merusak suasana, tadi sebelum kau datang, aku dan dia sedang dalam suasana bahagia –berkencan, tetapi karena kau datang, kau menghancurkannya." Kata Aomine malas sembari menopang dagunya.

Tachi terkejut setengah mati, kenyataan memang pahit dari yang kita bayangkan, tak disangka bahwa Aomine Daiki yang sekarang sedang populer dikalangan para remaja perempuan disekolahnya telah berpacaran dengan lelaki bersurai merah didepannya.

"Ka-Kalau begitu, maaf sudah mengganggu, permisi."

Bisa dilihat, gadis itu menangis, tentu saja menangis, ia telah ditolak.

Suasana masih cukup tegang, Akashi masih belum bersuara.

"Seijurou.."

".."

Tak ada tanggapan.

"Oi!"

".."

Aomine diacuhkan.

"Akashi Seijurou!"

Yang panggil pun menoleh malas, "Apa?"

"Terima kasih sudah mengakui aku milikmu didepannya tadi." Akashi menatap kekasihnya heran.

"Sama-sama."

Aomine beranjak berdiri dan merubah tempat duduknya, sekarang ia duduk disebelah Akashi, "Dingin sekali."

Aomine menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Akashi, "Aku menyayangimu Seijurou."

 **BLUSH.**

Akashi merona, "A-Aku juga." Lirihnya.

Cukup lama mereka bertaha pada posisi itu, sampai Aomine kembali duduk tegak dan menatap wajah Akashi dari samping.

"Jangan menatapku dengan wajah mesummu, Daiki." Akashi tambah merona malu.

Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya dan langsung mencium ujung bibir kekasihnya sekilas.

"D-Daik–" Akashi semakin merona, uap imajiner pun muncul di puncak kepalanya.

Aomine tersenyum lalu beranjak berdiri, "Kali ini aku yang bayar, sayang." Ia melirik kekasihnya yang masih terpaku ditempat duduknya dan jangan lupa dengan wajah yang sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Ia bangga telah berhasil membuat kekasihnya menjadi seperti itu, berkat bisikan maut Aomine Daiki.

"Daiki sialan!" umpat Akashi pelan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" _ **Kau hari ini manis sekali, izinkan aku untuk mencumbumu lagi nanti malam, Seijurou."**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

WA FF APA INI? NISTA SEKALI KAN? :v

Maaf sudah membuat ff ga jelas seperti ini, mungkin cerita ga nyambung, ah gatau lah, aku bingung ini ff kekurangannya banyak, terimakasih kalau ada yang mau review dan fav.

Aku sayang kalian ya ^^


End file.
